1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to improvements in locking devices, and more particularly to an improved locking device for a transported vehicle. Known art can be found in Class 70, Subclasses 26 and 58.
2. Description of the Known Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, various locking devices have been utilized to secure vehicles for transport. Traditionally, vehicles such as all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) have been transported from one location to another via flat-bed trailers. A flat-bed trailer is a trailer having a bed welded to its frame. ATV users may utilize tie-down straps made from bungee cords or nylon ropes to secure the transported ATV to the flat-bed trailer. Normally, a number of tie-down straps are fastened to an axle of the transported vehicle and also fastened to the frame of the flat-bed trailer. Further, ATV users may utilize a wheel lock to secure the transported ATV to the flat-bed trailer.
However, the destructible material of the tie-down straps, the awkward positioning of the tiedown straps with respect to the transported ATV and the flat-bed trailer, and the limited securing capabilities of the wheel locks, it is possible for the transported ATV to become unsecured. In particular, ATVs often bounce up and down on the flat-bed trailer during transportation. In some extreme circumstances, the tie-down straps have become unfastened to either the transported ATV or to the flat-bed trailer and the ATV has fallen off the flat-bed trailer during transportation; thereby providing a significant hazard and danger to passengers in other vehicles.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus which can securely fasten an ATV to a flat-bed trailer or another vehicle during transportation of the ATV from one location to another. The apparatus must secure the apparatus during transportation to prevent an ATV from falling off the flat-bed trailer. Also, the apparatus should secure the transported ATV to a flat-bed trailer such that the transported ATV cannot be easily removed from the flat-bed trailer unless desired.
Patents disclosing information relevant to locking devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,454, issued to Tohms on Jan. 8, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,633, issued to Sellberg on Oct. 14, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,452, issued to Waier on Jan. 26, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,144, issued to Davis on Aug. 8, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,284, issued to New on Oct. 17, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,245, issued to Fritz et al. on Apr. 21, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,260, issued to Zimmerman on Jan. 14, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,255, issued to Lester on Dec. 14, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,219, issued to Bartholomay on Aug. 8, 2000; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,920,771, issued to Griffith on Jul. 26, 2005. Each of these is expressly incorporated by reference.
Patents disclosing information relevant to tumbuckles include U.S. Pat. No. 634,431, issued to Davis on Oct. 3, 1899; U.S. Pat. No. 1,393,614, issued to Ferragamo on Oct. 11, 1921; U.S. Pat. No. 2,053,522, issued to Gourley et al. on Sep. 8, 1936; U.S. Pat. No. 2,403,828, issued to Rawlins et al. on Jul. 9, 1946; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,265, issued to Hattan on Apr. 23, 1974. Each of these is expressly incorporated by reference.
Patents disclosing information relevant to load binders include U.S. Pat. No. 1,538,412, issued to Stacy on May 19, 1925; U.S. Pat. No. 2,157,451, issued to Haubert on May 9, 1939; U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,007, issued to Ratcliff on Sep. 6, 1966; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,218, issued to Brasseux on Dec. 27, 1983. Each of these is expressly incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,454, issued to Tohms on Jan. 8, 1980, entitled Security stand for motorcycle, teaches a security stand is provided which secures a motorcycle and each of its major, valuable components against theft. The stand does not utilize a padlock or chain either of which can be attacked by acid, quickly supercooled and embrittled by a cryogen, or easily cut with an oxyacetylene torch. The stand does utilize an internal locking means such as a dead bolt, which engages the ends of cross bar pipes necessarily containing cementitious material, which pipes are inserted in passages through a pair of angulated arms. The arms extend upwardly from a base, and, preferably both arms and base are also filled with cementitious material. The angulation of the arms is such that they do not provide a horizontal surface against which a hydraulic jacking means may be biased in cooperation with the base, or ground upon which the base is disposed. The cross bar pipes function as locking members when they are inserted through openings between the frame and engine of the motorcycle and locked.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,633, issued to Sellberg on Oct. 14, 1980, entitled Wheel-locking device to secure vehicles on the cargo platform of transport vehicles, teaches a wheel-locking device to secure vehicles on transport vehicle platforms, comprising a pivotally mounted stop member arranged to engage and hold the vehicle wheel in its raised position, a telescopic arm with controlled extension and retraction. At the outer end of said arm is pivotally mounted a bow arranged to be applied over the vehicle wheel. The telescopic arm is pivotally mounted at its lower point of attachment and so directed that in its raised position for the purpose of applying said bow over the vehicle wheel, said arm forms an acute angle to a vertical plane extending at right angles to the arm pivot axis through said point of attachment and is positioned on the opposite side of said vertical plane relative to the plane formed by said raised stop member, whereby said wheel will be firmly secured between said bow and said stop member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,452, issued to Waier on Jan. 26, 1982, entitled Vehicle theft protection device, teaches a frame into which a forward end of an automotive vehicle is driven, and secured, so as to prevent vehicle theft, the frame including adjustable bars, so as to clamp snugly against the vehicle, and, in one design, also including rollers against the vehicle wheels, that prevent the vehicle from riding off the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,144, issued to Davis on Aug. 8, 1989, entitled Vehicle immobilization device, teaches a one piece “Denver Boot” type vehicle immobilization device which may be effectively stored, transported to the site, and very quickly and efficiently applied, having a hub shield which prevents access to a lug nut of the immobilized vehicle's tire and which has an integral locking housing. The device has an adjustable arm which slides in the housing to open and close the device for application and removal, which locks in the immobilizing position, and which is interconnected to two articulating arms which traverse the tire tread and engage the inside of the tire in the immobilizing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,284, issued to New on Oct. 17, 1989, entitled Kit for transporting all terrain vehicles, teaches a kit for adapting a pickup truck for safely loading, transporting, and unloading two all terrain vehicles over the truck's bed area while preserving cargo space in the bed area. The kit includes a platform having a frame and flooring with dimensions sufficient to park two standard size all terrain vehicles thereon with the vehicles facing perpendicular to the length of the truck. The platform is mounted on the sidewalls of the truck such that the flooring is approximately even with the tops of the sidewalls, thus preserving significant cargo space under the flooring. Because it is safer when moving all terrain vehicles on a incline to always travel forward, the kit is designed for loading the vehicles on one side of the platform and unloading on the other. Toward this end, the kit's safety barrier, which is for preventing vehicles being loaded from one side from being accidentally driven off the other side, is hingedly attached and may be lowered and passed over while unloading.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,245, issued to Fritz et al. on Apr. 21, 1992, entitled Wheel chocks for use on vehicle transport carriers, teaches a chock for use in securing four wheel vehicles such as automobiles to the deck-mounted rail of a transport carrier includes a frame, with the frame having a pocket formed and adapted to mount the frame laterally over the deck-mounted rail. The rail has a series of transverse openings and the frame has at least one pin extending from the side of the pocket and positioned to extend through a rail opening. There is a locking member pivotally mounted to the frame on an axis perpendicular to the frame pin or pins. The locking member has a handle portion outside of the frame and a rail engaging portion movable within the pocket and arranged to bear against one side of the rail to secure the frame pin or pins within the rail openings and thus the frame to the rail. There is a latch for holding the locking member in a locking position. A rotatable rod is mounted in the frame and has a tire engaging web attached to it with rotation of the rod tightening or releasing the web.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,260, issued to Zimmerman on Jan. 14, 1997, entitled Apparatus for securing a vehicle to a trailer, teaches an apparatus for securing a vehicle, such as an all-terrain vehicle, to a trailer of the type towed by a car or truck is disclosed. The apparatus includes a cylindrical sleeve capable of being fastened to the trailer. First and second wheel stop bars are connected substantially perpendicular to the cylindrical sleeve. A lift bar has a body, a first arm, a first finger, a second arm and a second finger. The body of the lift bar is positioned substantially within the cylindrical sleeve for rotational movement about an axis within the cylindrical sleeve. A first chain is connected to the first finger of the lift bar and connected to the first wheel stop bar for securing a first wheel of the vehicle to the trailer. A first chain is connected to the second finger of the lift bar and connected to the second wheel stop bar. With the apparatus properly applied, the vehicle can be securely transported on the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,255, issued to Lester on Dec. 14, 1999, entitled Anti-theft device for all-terrain vehicles, teaches an anti-theft device for all-terrain vehicles comprising a hollow frame upon which the front or rear wheels of a vehicle rest, said frame being secured to a stable surface, locking structure substantially embedded within the frame, two slidable members engaged with the locking structure, and two wheel engaging end members affixed to the exposed end of said slidable members, which wheel engaging end members press against the wheel hubs of a vehicle thereby prohibiting removal of the vehicle from the stable surface when the locking structure is engaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,219, issued to Bartholomay on Aug. 8, 2000, entitled ATV tie down rack system, teaches an ATV tie down rack system for securing an ATV to a trailer or the bed of a pickup without requiring tie-down straps. The inventive device includes a tube member, a center bracket having two apertures extending from the tube member, a first support member attached to the tube member, a second support member attached to the tube member opposite of the first support member, a catch member having a U-shape rotatably positioned within the tube member, a pair of angled members extending orthogonally from the distal ends of the catch member, a first ratchet having a first strap, and a second ratchet having a second strap. The first strap and the second strap are slidably attached to the catch member and the angled members for allowing them to be easily moved away from the path of the tire of the ATV. The first ratchet and the second ratchet are utilized to tighten the respective straps about the tires of the ATV thereby retaining the ATV upon the trailer or pickup.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,920,771, issued to Griffith on Jul. 26, 2005, entitled Lock-down device for an all-terrain vehicle, teaches a lock-down device for use on an all-terrain vehicle, comprised of a rectangular base which mounts to a surface such as a garage floor or bed of a pick-up truck, four sockets mounted at each corner of the base, a flat rear panel with two bolts pivotally articulating on its bottom edge, a wheel cover, a flat rear panel which pivotally articulates with the wheel cover and which has two bolts on the bottom edge of the rear panel. The bolts on the rear panel and the front panel register with the four sockets on the base. The rear panel engages with the wheel cover by a latching mechanism. However, some vehicles, such as a dirt bike may be transported in a manner not conducive to utilizing this locking device.
Many of the locking devices previously taught secure the wheel of the transported vehicle from further movement, but do not secure the transported vehicle to the carrier vehicle. This arrangement leaves the transported vehicle still vulnerable from theft as the locked vehicle may be removed to another location for subsequent removal of the locking device. Other applications teach securing the locked wheel to the carrier vehicle; however these applications are lacking as the frame of the transported vehicle is vulnerable still. As will be appreciated by one skilled in the art, a locked wheel of a transported vehicle may be removed, thereby releasing the frame of the vehicle. Further, securing the wheel alone does not adequately secure the vehicle as the wheel and axle are adapted to move easily, thereby allowing the transported vehicle to move during transport. Securing the frame of the vehicle eliminates these problems.
It is evident from the past attempts that an improved locking device for a transported vehicle is desirable. Thus, it may be seen that these prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved locking device for a transported vehicle is needed to overcome these limitations.